<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X READER by DizzyandKoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254053">X READER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyandKoko/pseuds/DizzyandKoko'>DizzyandKoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X READER [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine, Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>i don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyandKoko/pseuds/DizzyandKoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guidelines for x Reader fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X READER [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>X READER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm bored and in love with these characters. Give me prompts to write.</p><p>Requests are CLOSED</p><p>Characters I will x Reader:<br/>
Barbados from Obey Me!<br/>
Connor from Detroit: Become Human<br/>
Diavolo from Obey Me!<br/>
Judy from Dangerous Fellows<br/>
Lawrence from Dangerous Fellows<br/>
Lucifer from Obey Me!<br/>
Mammon from Obey Me!<br/>
Sebastien from Black Butler</p><p>Characters I plan to add:<br/>
Lawrence from Dangerous Fellows<br/>
Nadia &amp; Portia from The Arcana</p><p>I will do non ship-stories involving other characters from:<br/>
Bendy and the Ink Machine<br/>
Dangerous Fellows<br/>
Detroit: Become Human<br/>
Undertale</p><p>If you want a story that's not on here, assume I don't know about it. You can still ask for it and I'll see what I can do.</p><p>Will write:<br/>
Angst<br/>
Crossover<br/>
Father / Son Relationships<br/>
High School AU<br/>
Medieval / Magic AU<br/>
Shitpost / Memes<br/>
Sickfic<br/>
Swap AU</p><p>Will not write:<br/>
Fetish fuel<br/>
Minor x Adult fics (can age up or down characters to fix this)<br/>
NSFW (can be mentioned)<br/>
Reader x Abusive Character<br/>
(If you want something that's not listed, assume I'm ok with it.)</p><p>I might write some NSFW, however I'm not taking NSFW requests as I want to write those stories on my own terms and when I'm ready.</p><p>When I write something that has a spoiler, I'll add the part of the story needed to have read to read spoiler free.</p><p>I will do any gender asked, just give me the pronouns to use. You can even ask for a story rewritten with preferred pronouns and body parts. If not specified, I will default to female.</p><p>Some stories might be a few hundred words to (if I get creative enough) multiple chapters long.</p><p>It might take me a bit before your prompt is written as I have school and I might just be lazy or not get anything from it. Please note that there might be the change that I could refuse a request, it'll mainly be because I just might not get any good motvation from it.</p><p>If you want a certain AU written about, add info about the AU or give me a link that I can use.</p><p>If I write anything that could be considered offensive, please inform me what I did wrong and how I can fix it. I love constructive criticism and will gladly try to learn from it. I also can't spell if my life depended on it, so please call me out if you see a spelling misstake.</p><p>I'm not very good at sticking to a character's personality and offten add my own head cannons to the stories, so expect the characters not to act exactly like the socrce mettereal. (I can't spell ;-;) </p><p>Y/N = Your Name<br/>
N/N = Nick Name<br/>
M/N = Middle Name<br/>
L/N = Last Name<br/>
H/C = Hair Color<br/>
H/L = Hair Length<br/>
S/C = Skin Color<br/>
E/C = Eye Color<br/>
F/C = Favorite Color</p><p>
  <em>This guideline is subject to change at any point in time because I have commitment issues, lmao.<em></em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>